Pillow away
by doc boy
Summary: Ben and Gwen have a pillow fight which leads to unexpected results. Read to find out what happenes...   Please review..  Thank you..


Pillow away

I do not own ben 10

It was a boring day in the RV and the two cousins were alone will grandpa Max went shopping

Ben was lying on his back on the bottom bunk bed staring at its the ceiling.

"Oh man… I'm bored…" he groaned

"Then find something to do lame brain" said his cousin who was sitting at the table reading her spell book

"I'm trying to, doofus but I can't think of anything to do"

"Why don't try growing a brain? That could keep you busy for a while" said Gwen sarcastically

"Yeah right…" Ben chuckled

"Hey look Grandpa's back!" he yelled and pointed at the window and unfortunately for Gwen, she fell for it and looked out the window and the next thing she knew, ben threw a pillow at her face

"Ow! What was that for?" she snapped

"You told to me to find something to do, so I did"

"But I didn't mean you should throw stuff at me!" said gwen, irritated. She picked up the pillow and threw it back at Ben

"You realize this means war" said Ben with An evil grin and within seconds he and Gwen were running around picking up and throwing pillows at each other and were having a good time

For a short time it looked like ben was winning and he said to his cousin

"Do you give up dweeb?"

He held her arms and legs and had her trapped

"Ugh… no fair, Ben! You cheated"

"Hey you didn't give any rules" he said jokingly

"Ugh…" Gwen sighed

"can you please get off me?"

"No I'm quite comfy when I'm like this"

"Ugh… get off me Ben!" Gwen tried to struggle

"You know, maybe I will get off. I guess I owe you a consolation prize for loosing"

"What's that?" Gwen asked suspiciously

As a response Ben was leaning closer to her with his face getting very close to hers. His head was eclipsing the light in the room

"Ben what are you…?" but her words were cut off by his lips pressing against hers. At first she was shocked and angry. Then she was disgusted and finally she found herself to be happy about the kiss for reasons she has hiding from herself for a long time and apparently he was as well… she closed her eyes and deepened into the kiss and enjoyed it… the kiss spoke instead of words… It showed that he actually cared about her… and more than that… it showed that he loved her and she loved him and she couldn't be happier about it… yeah… once they desperately needed to breathe their lips separated and looked each other in the eyes. Their faces were so red they were almost unrecognizable.

"What was that all about? Why did you do that?" asked Gwen panting even though she already knew the answer

"Because I love you Gwen… more than just a cousin… I will never stop loving you no matter what…" Ben said happily

"I love you too Ben… I love you too…" said Gwen happily as they both smiled and kissed each other on the lips again and then hugged each other lovingly and Gwen said happily

"Now we can be together forever"

"We will be Gwen… we will be I promise…" said Ben happily as he kissed her hair and tightened the embrace around her again. He then her picked up bridal style and carried her to the bottom bunk bed and laid her there and he lay down beside her. They cuddled in a cozy and lovely way and were slowly falling asleep. In the dream they have told their parents about their relationship and they approved it and they were very happy about it… as the dream continued they became teenagers and were still a very happy couple. They were even happier when Ben proposed to her while watching the sunset on their twenty second birthday which they both shared. They were the happiest people in the world. As the dream progressed they were standing at the alter giving their vows and kissed on the lips at the end of the wedding. Little did they know that they kissed each other on the lips in real life at that part of the dream. As the dream was coming to an end they were sitting on a hospital bed and were looking at their beautiful new born girl which they named Lily. And at that moment they kissed each other on the lips again which also happened in the real world at the same without them even knowing about… they both had the most perfect lives and jobs they could ever dream about… and they couldn't be happier about… yeah… little did they know that all the contents of the dream would come true… and they couldn't be happier about it… yeah…

And they lived happily ever after…

The end…

Well? What do you think pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you dislike it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…

PS: I'm sorry if this came out kinda rushed


End file.
